


The Mystery of the Moody Owl

by Stacysmash



Series: Harry Potter AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is like Sherlock Holmes when it comes to Bokuto, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animagus, Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: *Sequel toI Solemnly Swear That I'm Up to No Good*It spells trouble for the Gryffindor Quidditch team when suddenly Bokuto is in one of his mood swings. Iwaizumi enlists Akaashi's assistance in finding out what's bugging their usually boisterous friend, and hope they can solve it before their upcoming game.





	The Mystery of the Moody Owl

It had been a regular day so far for Iwaizumi. The sun rose in the morning as usual, he went down to the Great Hall to have breakfast with his fellow Gryffindors and attended his morning classes like every other day. The only thing different was the fluctuating mood of the boy sitting next to him that was teetering between frustrated and aggressively depressed.

Iwaizumi glanced over at Bokuto as he obliterated his ingredients for his potion, not paying close attention to the directions as it was very specific on how to dice them. Cautiously he scooted his chair over closer to Yaku, not looking forward to the resulting explosion that was bound to erupt from Bokuto’s cauldron.

“What’s up with him today?” Yaku whispered.

“No idea, he’s been like this since this morning, and he won’t tell me what happened.”

“Weren’t you with him all morning?”

“No, he still has detention for Takeda-sensei, went there after breakfast.”

“Maybe that’s it? Detention could get anyone in a bad mood.”

“I don’t think so, it’s not like it’s his first one. All four of them have it til the end of the school year. I think maybe something happened while he was there, but I’m clueless.”

“Did he have detention with anyone?”

“Yeah, I think Kuroo was cleaning with him in Takeda’s office.”

“Check in with him then. He probably noticed something.”

“Good idea.”

They wrinkled up their noses as they smelled the foul odor at the same time. They glanced over at Bokuto’s cauldron and scrambled back as it oozed green slime that seemed to be eating away at the table as it spilled over. Bokuto looked frantic as he tried to put a stop to it, but Nekomata rushed over with a shake of his head. He whirled his wand and the contents disappeared without a trace.

“This isn’t an easy potion, Bokuto-kun. Make sure you read the directions, or it could be harmful.”

“Sorry, Sensei,” Bokuto muttered, his whole body slumped down in defeat.

Nekomata narrowed his eyes as he observed his usually enthusiastic student and sighed. “Perhaps just for today watch Iwaizumi-kun do it and help him if he needs it.”

Bokuto winced but nodded regardless as he slid back into his seat. Nekomata wandered off to see the other students’ progress, and Bokuto leaned on the desk with his head propped in his hand as he watched Iwaizumi’s cauldron. Iwaizumi continued to work, and the potion seemed to be coming together better than he thought. He occasionally glanced over at his friend to see his eyes blank as they never left his cauldron.

When class finally ended, Bokuto grabbed his bag and left without saying anything to his friends when usually he was yanking them out the door for lunch with laughter spilling from his lips. Iwaizumi and Yaku shrugged at each other and followed the trail of students out the door. As they ascended the staircase, Semi called out to them from behind.

“Hey guys, is something wrong with Bokuto?” He asked, glancing further up the stairs though their fellow Gryffindor was no longer in sight.

“No clue. I’m going to ask Kuroo once we get to lunch. They had detention this morning, so maybe something happened there.”

Semi pressed his lips together and nodded. As they all wandered up in silence, Ushijima swept past them, giving Semi a pat on the shoulder as he went by.

“Good practice earlier, Semi. I look forward to our match on Saturday.”

Semi smirked back at the giant Ravenclaw. “I do as well. Prepare to get your ass kicked.”

“I doubt that would happen, especially when it looks like your star chaser isn’t performing mentally. And if my memory serves me correct, it may not be likely to improve by then.”

Semi narrowed his eyes, the smirk completely faded away. “He’ll be fine, worry about your own team instead.”

“Unlike you, I don’t need to worry. See you later.”

Beside Semi, Yaku and Iwaizumi growled in their throats.

“I can’t stand that guy. Besides, I’m a damn good chaser myself. We’re easily the strongest team and that’s before even counting Bokuto,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“Right! And if I catch the snitch first it’s 150 points. Let’s see Ushijima beat that by himself.”

Semi sighed and shook his head. “He’s not by himself, he’s got his own team of strong players, including Tendou and Tsukishima as beaters. I thought Slytherin had a bunch of assholes but those two take the cake.”

They arrived at the Great Hall and scanned the Gryffindor table and found Bokuto mysteriously absent.

Yaku stared in disbelief. “He never misses a meal, it must be pretty bad.”

“Iwaizumi? Find out what you can, and if we can help, let us know. As much as our game on Saturday depends on it, I am actually worried about Bokuto.”

Iwaizumi nodded to Semi and slipped away, weaving through the crowds toward the Ravenclaw table. Kuroo was sitting across from two fourth years, laughing in amusement as he watched the pair. Terushima and Ennoshita were as opposite as two could be, yet the wild bleach blonde had a way of getting under Ennoshita’s skin like no one else. As Iwaizumi wandered closer, he chuckled seeing them in a heated competition as they created a structure out of various foods they were supposed to be eating. It was amusing to see their personalities influencing their edible towers, Terushima’s twisting sky high while Ennoshita’s obviously had a better foundation and could probably stand until the food rotted away.

Iwaizumi slid onto the bench next to Kuroo and gave him a nudge, pulling his attention away from the pair of blossoming architects.

“Hey, Iwaizumi! What brings you to the table of maniacal geniuses?”

“Debatable. Do you know what’s up with Bokuto?”

“Nope, he was fine when he arrived at Takeda-sensei’s office with me this morning. But as we were cleaning he grew really quiet and wouldn’t tell me why.”

“And nothing else happened while you were there?”

“Nope, sorry. He gets that way sometimes, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. Better than most.”

Iwaizumi sighed and bid goodbye to Kuroo as he made his way back to the Gryffindor table. He stopped suddenly as he spotted a lone Slytherin just exiting the giant doors. He ran after him, swerving around random students and nearly tripping before he finally caught up to the soft-spoken fourth year.

“Akaashi!” He wheezed as he gripped onto his arm. Akaashi’s green eyes widened in surprise, his cheeks blossoming with a cloud of light pink.

“Iwaizumi-san! Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just need your help with something. Do you have time?”

“I have some, yes. What would you need me for?” He asked, hugging his books close to his chest.

“Listen, Bokuto’s been really weird all day. I know he gets like it sometimes, but it seems to be worse than usual and we have a game on Saturday. Can you help me?”

Akaashi’s face changed in a snap. No longer shy and flustered, his eyes narrowed in focus and he gave Iwaizumi a serious nod. “Yes, I’ll help. Tell me everything.”

 

Luckily both had quite a bit of time before their next class, since it took the entirety of Iwaizumi explaining everything that happened to even figure out where Bokuto had gone. They had run into Oikawa and Suga giggling together in a hallway, a sight that had grown quite common in the last several weeks, and they claimed they saw Bokuto wandering toward the Gryffindor common room just after their last class ended.

“So Kuroo-san said he didn’t see anything in Takeda-sensei’s office that would indicate what upset him?” Akaashi asked as they jogged toward the Fat Lady’s portrait.

“No, and it’s not his first or last detention, so that couldn’t be it.”

“Right, Bokuto-san does find himself there quite frequently, regardless of their idiotic bet.” Akaashi rolled his eyes, and Iwaizumi grinned to himself. He often thought the fourth year was a perpetually nervous person but seeing his attitude toward their mission and his childhood friend had begun to change Iwaizumi’s opinion of him. Akaashi asked a series of poignant questions on miniscule aspects of Bokuto’s behavior and everything that had occurred that day, and he’d give his head a little shake as he mentally crossed out the possibilities.

“He didn’t receive a letter or anything at breakfast from his family?”

“Well, he did get a nice letter from his mom and a little bag of candy, both of which seemed to make him happy.”

“But that was before detention, it all comes back to that moment. I wish I had been there to observe. If we cannot find Bokuto-san, perhaps we should stop by Takeda-sensei’s office and look for clues.”

“Wow, I didn’t expect you to be such a detective.”

Akaashi stiffened and his flustered demeanor was back. “Oh, I’m no detective. It’s just that many things can set off Bokuto-san and depending on what it is, only certain things can snap him out of it. I guess you could say I’ve had years of experience deciphering his moods.”

Iwaizumi smiled at him and was pleased when Akaashi calmed down and returned the smile shyly. “I think you’re just being modest. I think you could almost be a detective for the ministry when you graduate, or even an auror!”

“I haven’t figured anything out yet,” Akaashi muttered as his blush crawled all the way up into his ears. Iwaizumi chuckled but kept his mouth shut as they continued toward his common room. He was surprised at how much he wanted to tease the younger Slytherin, enjoying how a simple compliment could affect him so greatly. Typically, he left such behavior to his best friend who borderlined on being an asshole, but he had an insatiable urge to poke at Akaashi to see what other adorable reactions he could have.

As they approached the Fat Lady’s portrait, it swung open and nearly smacked them in the face.

“Hey, Iwaizumi-san! Hey, you’re not trying to sneak _him_ in here, are you?” Tanaka asked, craning his head suspiciously around Akaashi.

“Get away from him, idiot. We’re looking for Bokuto, is he up there?”

“Nope,” Said Yamamoto, who had been following Tanaka out the door. “Saw him earlier, though, just kinda wandering around like he was looking for something to do but eventually just left.”

“He didn’t say anything?” Akaashi asked hopefully.

“Not a word, and he was super distracted.”

“Do you know where he went after?”

Both the delinquent-looking Gryffindors shook their head, and Iwaizumi and Akaashi shared a sigh.

“Looks like we’re back to square one,” Iwaizumi muttered as they continued their search throughout the expansive castle. “Are you sure you don’t have to study or anything right now?”

“No, I’m quite caught up with my studies. Are you sure you don’t have to? Your O.W.L.’s are approaching fast, are they not?”

“Er, yeah they are. But this is important, too.”

Akaashi laughed softly, and Iwaizumi felt his heart skip a beat at seeing it. Akaashi was always so serious, and when he wasn’t he was nervous. Seeing him smile and laugh was almost alarming, and Iwaizumi was determined to see it again.

Suddenly Akaashi stopped, his eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at nothing. “He told me that they had successfully completed the Animagus transformation, correct?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Perhaps he’s spending time in the owlery? He had mentioned a couple times that he enjoys spending time with members of his own kind.”

Iwaizumi laughed, practically hearing the silly words in Bokuto’s voice instead of Akaashi’s. “Yeah, let’s go check it out.”

Iwaizumi was beginning to feel the pressure as they ran across the bridge toward the tower. He knew they were running out of time until their next class, and for Bokuto to suffer through a Charms class could prove even more disastrous than Potions had if they couldn’t get him to snap out of it.

By the time they reached the top of the spiraling staircase, they were out of breath, regardless that both were well-trained athletes on each of their respective Quidditch teams. They entered the circular room, blinking several times to adjust to the dimmer lighting within. Most of the birds seemed to be sleeping, their heads nestled low as they chirped quietly. A few others hooted in greeting, craning their flexible necks to stare at them from all angles.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi called cautiously, his eyes flickering at the various types of owls until they landed on one glaring at him from a perch. It’s large, round eyes stared at them under its bushy eyebrows. The silver and black feathers spiked on top ruffled a little, and Iwaizumi was certain Akaashi had found just the bird they were looking for.

“Bokuto-san, please come down. Everyone is worried about you and I’m sure if we talk about it we can help you out.”

The owl fluffed up his feathers until it looked like a fluffy ball and gave out a shrill shriek. Then he lifted himself off the perch and soared out one of the windows and out of their sight.

“Bokuto!” Iwaizumi cried, and they ran outside and peered over the side of the staircase to see where he had gone. Akaashi pointed out toward the Quidditch pitch and saw Bokuto drift down until he was only a few feet from the ground. His form changed until he looked human again, and he landed on his feet as if he had been doing it all his life. They watched as he wandered across the lawn and plopped down on an empty bench, and even from the great distance they could see how dejected he looked.

“It’s strange, he’s never refused to speak to me before,” Akaashi said softly, his eyes not moving from his friend’s silhouette.

Iwaizumi reached out and grasped his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t take it too hard. There are plenty of times Oikawa doesn’t want to talk to me, and I just consider it a little vacation.”

The look of hurt on Akaashi’s face vanished as he chuckled. “Thank you, Iwaizumi-san. Perhaps if I simply observe his behavior I can figure it out without speaking to him.”

“You think?”

“Yes, let’s hurry though. We’re running out of time.”

Bokuto was still sitting alone on the bench by the time they were able to sneak closer. This time they decided to lurk out of view and let Akaashi observe from afar. Iwaizumi looked away from his friend and instead observed Akaashi and the way his green eyes seemed to glow in the bright afternoon sun like an emerald. The cool breeze ruffled through his hair, the sunlight glinting off his shiny, black locks and capturing all of Iwaizumi’s attention as if he’d been hypnotized.

“That’s interesting,” Akaashi murmured, and Iwaizumi shook his head to refocus.

“What’s interesting.”

“I think he’s jealous.”

“What?! How could you possibly tell?”

Akaashi sighed and slumped against the stone wall. “When we were kids, Bokuto-san had a dog. He had a good relationship with the dog, they loved each other like life itself, but one day a neighbor boy fed his dog some treats, and it naturally came to like the new boy. Not as much as Bokuto-san of course, since he was his owner, but seeing the dog happily chase after someone else put him in one of the worst moods I had ever seen. Many times, he’s just frustrated or put off, but look at his eyes. There’s a lot going on in his head, which isn’t typical of his moods. The only time I’ve seen him look like that was when he was jealous over his dog.”

“What happened with him and the dog?”

Akaashi smiled. “Of course, the dog cheered Bokuto-san back up, it was his dog after all. But the most important question is, what could make him jealous now? His dog passed away a few years ago, so it’s not that. Has he ever been jealous about anything to do with Quidditch? Anyone trying to get his spot?”

Iwaizumi snorted. “No way! Even if he’s challenged he almost always welcomes it, while trampling the competition in the dust. He’s always the most confident person on the team.”

“Then not Quidditch… I’m not sure what it could be, unless--”

“There you are!” A voice called out across the lawn, and they both flinched back to see Semi wandering over to Bokuto. He had a duffle hanging off his shoulder, obviously filled with a Quaffle and various other equipment. He was no longer wearing his class robes but instead was wearing a scarlet and gold T-shirt and under his padding.

Bokuto blinked at him in surprise but shrank a little as he looked away. “Why were you looking for me?”

“Well, cuz I have good news and bad news,” Semi replied as he dropped the bag onto the ground. “The bad news is a little second year got nervous and mixed up several spells in Charms and created a big mess all over the classroom, cursing several objects at once. It’s going to take the professor a while to sort it all out, which brings me to the good news: Charms is cancelled for the rest of the day! Meaning we have extra time before Defense against the Dark Arts.”

Semi cocked his head as he waited for a response from Bokuto, but he received no acknowledgement. He scowled as he observed his friend in silence before eventually prodding a bit more.

“I was thinking about practicing a bit before our game on Saturday. Would you like to play?”

A flicker of hurt flashed across Bokuto’s face, and he crossed his arms tightly across his chest with a huff. “Why don’t you play with Ushijima instead? Since you’re such great pals.”

Semi’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, his lips parted as the gears in his head were obviously turning to make sense of what Bokuto was saying. His face slowly softened as a smile curled on his lips, and Akaashi and Iwaizumi exchanged a confused glance, wishing they knew what was going on.

“Oh, I see. Bokuto, do you know why I was practicing with Ushijima this morning?”

Bokuto’s face slowly drifted back toward Semi, his body straightening with curiosity. Semi smiled wider and leaned forward as if what he was about to say was a secret.

“It was so I could be more prepared to kick his ass on Saturday. And right now, I’d like to practice with you… because I enjoy it.”

Bokuto’s golden eyes widened as his cheeks blushed lightly. “Really?”

Semi laughed and slid his hands into Bokuto’s spiked hair, giving it a playful ruffle. “Of course! Now are you going to play with me or not? I can’t practice keeping if no one’s throwing a ball at me.”

Bokuto launched himself off the bench and began running toward the locker room to change as he laughed. “Race you, Semiiiiiiiii!”

Semi snorted and grabbed his gear before running after him. “You had a head start! Hey, no flying!”

Akaashi smiled in wonder as he leaned back. “It looks like it was jealousy after all, though I never expected-- Iwaizumi-san?” He asked as he flinched from Iwaizumi’s scowl.

“I wanna practice, why didn’t he invite me? Everyone seems to think Bokuto’s the best chaser we have, and… well yes, he probably is, but I’m really awesome, too.” He paused his grumbling as a warm hand grasped his arm. He nearly gasped when he noticed Akaashi smiling at him in amusement, his green eyes shining even brighter than before.

“I don’t think that’s the reason Semi-san didn’t invite you. I think he wanted to cheer Bokuto up, and by doing so we discovered what was bothering him in the first place.”

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right.”

Akaashi frowned and pulled out an old-fashioned pocket watch, wincing as he read it. “I’m afraid I still have class to get to, since I unfortunately already had Charms today.”

“Oh, right. Thanks for helping me today, it was fun. I mean, it wasn’t fun Bokuto was feeling down, but it was fun spending time with you.”

Akaashi pursed his lips and glanced away, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Yes, it was fun for me as well. I enjoy helping, so if you ever need me again I would be happy to do it again.”

“I’ll remember that,” Iwaizumi replied, his voice dropping a touch deeper as he grinned down at Akaashi. He bit back a laugh as Akaashi gulped and scampered backward, his back hitting the wall.

“Um, I’ll see you soon, Iwaizumi-san!” He sputtered out before rushing off toward a side entrance into the castle. Iwaizumi chuckled as he ran a hand through his spiked hair, hoping that he’ll find another reason soon to require Akaashi’s _help_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to tag this as Bokuto and Semi because I didn't want to give away what was bugging him. This probably won't be the last one shot I do for either one of these pairs, so stay tuned!


End file.
